


New Heaven

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, rockstar pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: He could do every sex related thing asked of him but a date was making his nerves arise.Sequel to Pale Blushing Moon





	New Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanksariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksariel/gifts).



> yeah. All I can seem to write lately is pwp. 
> 
> unedited as well, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> gift for thanksariel, since they had said they wanted to see a part two!

After Patrick's Chicago show, the continuing tour seems to really drag on.

Pete's never felt like this before, like a tour is too long and too time consuming, he's never wished to do other things while he's on tour. In fact, most tours he wished for more time, more screaming fans and more energy.

He's a firm believer in the whole "wait three days before texting," thing some guys do, but for some reason, he doesn't wait three days to text Patrick. Pete waits about twelve hours and then breaks, texting Patrick and asking him if he enjoyed the show again.

He's easy to talk to, Pete finds. Nineteen and a music major at Pete's old university, Patrick is the epitome of interesting. Pete likes talking about himself, but talking to Patrick isn't like that. He wants to hear about Patrick, wants to learn about him and know more.

They text a lot, so much so that Pete's bandmates start to tease him about it and ask if he's got a secret boyfriend. Pete always shakes it off though - he's used to their endless teasing about everything he did in life. It was okay, because he did it right back.

By the end of the tour, Pete knows a lot about Patrick. Patrick knows a lot about Pete in return, and Pete finds himself wanting to text Patrick when he's not with his phone. They hadn't gotten to talk much in person last time, considering Patrick had spent the majority of their meeting on his knees.

As planned, three days after Pete finally gets off tour, they plan to go on a date. Patrick lives in Chicago like him and that's the greatest thing - it's not like he lives states away. So once Pete's off the post-your energy and hype, he finally showers and finally sleeps for more than two hours. It's revitalizing, and when Pete gets ready for his date, he gets jittery.

Pete Wentz doesn't do dates. Pete Wentz does one night stands and gives false hope. This is something new and foreign to Pete. He could do every sex thing asked of him but a date was making his nerves arise. It's silly, and he doesn't like it.

  
He takes a deep breath before he leaves. He's Pete Wentz. He's got this. He's a fucking rockstar and a date shouldn't be making him so nervous.

Except when he arrives at the restaurant and sees Patrick, sitting down at a table by himself and looking absolutely fucking gorgeous, his heart skips a beat.

Pete takes another few deep breaths before heading over to him. "Patrick, right?" Pete asks teasingly as he approaches the table, and Patrick looks up from the menu. He's dressed cutely, a nice little button down and jeans and Pete loves the way even that simple outfit looks on him. "You look familiar."

Patrick laughs, eyes a darker blue green then last time. They appear to change like the ocean, Pete muses. He wishes his eyes were like that. "Right back at you." Patrick says, and Pete instantly feels more comfortable. It's just Patrick. They've been chatting for the past two weeks now. A date isn't any different.

"So like, I wanted to take you out as soon as I got home from tour, but like, I was so drained, dude." Pete tells him all in one breath, hoping Patrick wasn't upset.

Patrick looks the opposite of upset. "It's okay. I bet the rockstar life is tough on you." Patrick smiles, and Pete can't help the goofy grin he gives him back. "How many more shows did you play after Chicago?"

"Ten. I love playing shows though, so it wasn't bad." Pete explains, grabbing the menu. He wants to look down so he can figure out what to eat, but he can't tear his eyes away from Patrick.

Patrick glances back down at his own menu. "That's good. I don't think I'd ever be able to play onstage. I've got this seriously bad stage fright." Patrick tells him, flipping through the menu but not really looking. He seems nervous. Patrick looks up and catches the sight of something behind Pete. "I've heard good things about their pasta. You know, it's really cool how pasta's made." Patrick says, and Pete stifles his laugh. Patrick seemed to jump from one topic to the next so quickly and while it wasn't annoying, it was definitely confusing at times.

"You're cute." Pete eventually says through Patrick's long talk about pasta. It makes him pause and raise an eyebrow. "Like, you have such a motormouth. I thought I talked a lot." Pete chuckles, and Patrick immediately goes red.

Patrick splutters for a moment, trying to find his tongue. "I'm sorry, I know, I don't- if this totally sucks for you, feel free to walk out, like. I know I'm not that interesting of a person and I'm kind of weird? At least, that's what some people say to me." Patrick tells him, talking so fast that Pete almost misses some of his words.

But when he does finish, Pete shakes his head. "It's cute, and besides, you're interesting and you're funny and you're pretty damn cute. You're a catch, Patrick." Pete says, and God, he hopes his words don't make Patrick realize how much better of a person he is then Pete.

Pete's narcissistic at times but at other times he's self-deprecating as hell. It's now that here with Patrick, listening to him talk that he realizes how much better of a person Patrick is than him.

Patrick's red and his eyes fall down to his lap again, and Pete can't help but notice that he does that. "And there's no reason to be shy around me." Pete adds, a light teasing. "We've already done some of the dirty stuff."

"Pete!" Patrick squeaks, and he goes even redder if it's possible. Pete loves it and he laughs, good and long like he hasn't in a long time.

The date goes very well, if Pete has a say in anything. Patrick laughs a lot and even drinks a little bit of alcohol - enough that he's a bit tipsy but not enough to get him drunk. Pete wants to take him home and never let him go.

They do end up at Pete's, considering the fact that Patrick had asked his friend to drop him off at the restaurant. Patrick marvels at his apartment for a while, oohing over the bass guitars he's got and how sleek it is. Pete's pretty proud of it himself. It's an apartment good enough for a rockstar.

It's Patrick who kisses him first. They're seated on his couch and Pete's just turned the television on when he turns and Patrick catches him off guard. It's not unwelcome, not at all, and Pete cups his face gently and kisses back as good as he's getting. Patrick's a damn good kisser, lush lips perfect against his own.

Patrick pulls away and there's still that cute pink blush across his cheeks. "I, uh, not sure what came over me." Patrick says sheepishly, pulling away.

Pete pulls him closer when Patrick begins to back off, pulling him into his lap. "Hey, it's okay. I liked it." Pete murmurs, dropping his voice lower to see what it does to Patrick. Patrick shivers, ducking his head. It hits Pete then, what Patrick's into. Patrick might never say it to his face, but he knows instantly. "You're a good boy, Patrick."

He's right. Patrick shivers again and looks up with wide eyes, looking so sweet. Again with the innocence - Pete should feel dirty that the look Patrick gives him turns him on. He shouldn't like it, but he loves it. Patrick's nineteen and of age, which is good for Pete, he wouldn't do this with anyone under it, but he's so unlike anyone else Pete's ever been with.

"You like that? Like me calling you a good boy?" Pete whispers, watching Patrick's reaction. Patrick nods furiously, and Pete can see where he's hard in his jeans. "Tell me what you like, baby."

Patrick bites his lip, like he's hesitating. "I, um, I like that."Patrick goes shy again and hides his face in Pete's neck. Pete's not sure if Patrick's ever done something like this. Patrick mumbles something into his neck that he doesn't quite catch.

Pete's patient. He strokes a hand through his hair and kisses the top of his head. "I didn't hear that. Can you repeat that to me, sweetheart?" Patrick shivers again and looks up once more.

"Want you to- to be gentle." Patrick gasps out, like he's afraid. "I've never- never done this, and, and I want-" Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, going rigid. "Want to do this again. Not- not just once." It sounds like he's thoroughly embarrassed to say it.

Pete looks at him in concern. "Hey, hey, Patrick. Look at me." He says, coaxing Patrick into opening his eyes. "Open those pretty eyes." It does the trick, Patrick opens his eyes and there's bright fear in them. "This isn't just a one time thing. I genuinely like you, Patrick." Pete admits, running a hand through Patrick's hair. "Remember what I said at the restaurant?"

The tipsiness has worn off and Patrick's still rigid, but when he remembers, he seems to relax in Pete's arms. "Okay." Patrick whispers, sounding unsure and anxious. Pete wants to work through these nerves - Patrick's gone a little soft from the looks of it and Pete wants to fuck him.

"Why don't we go to my bedroom?" Pete asks, stroking a hand down his back. Patrick swallows and nods, and this is a different side to him. Anxious and small and pale, it concerns Pete but he breathes in deep. He can help Patrick through this.

He takes Patrick to his bedroom, guiding him gently and sitting down on the bed. Patrick stands in front of him, biting his lip and looking nervous. He pats his lap and Patrick hesitates before he climbs on again, and Pete likes it. Likes him soft and heavy on him, weighing him down in the best way.

"Okay. Do you wanna do this?" Pete asks, pressing a kiss to Patrick's temple.

Patrick nods, swallowing hard again. "Yes, please." Pete chuckles. Patrick's so polite, even during sex, it seems. "I'm nervous." Patrick whispers, and Pete kisses him again.

Patrick's young and sweet and learning and he's never done this before, and that's why he's nervous. Pete figures he the best thing he can do is make it really good for him, make it perfect so that he'll want to do it again.

"How about we get you out of these clothes?" Pete whispers, brushing hair from Patrick's eyes. Patrick's pupils are blown and there's fear in them, but Pete thinks he can see some trust, too. "How does that sound, baby?"

Patrick shivers and nods. Pete smiles and begins to pull his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor. He fumbles with the button on Patrick's jeans but eventually get them down and onto the floor, too.

He's gorgeous, pale and freckled all over. He flushes pink with embarrassment, and the flush spreads down to his pretty little cock, straining upright. "Wow." Pete says, nearly breathless. Patrick's got thick thighs and fat on his stomach and hips, but Pete loves it.

"What?" Patrick whispers, hands balled into fists on Pete's chest. "I know I'm not... not rockstar material, or, or whatever -"

Pete cuts him off with another kiss, not liking this self-deprecation. "I might be a rockstar but you're a fucking angel." Pete tells him, smiling. "No more shyness. It's me."

Patrick swallows hard and nods, kissing him again. He's got lush lips and he's an amazing kisser, letting Pete lick into his mouth when Pete bites on his lip. They kiss and kiss until Pete breaks apart to breathe, panting. Patrick's the same.

"Lay down, baby. Let me undress." Pete tells Patrick, and Patrick slides off his lap. Pete stands and throws off his clothes in record time, glad to be naked. Patrick's eyes widen again and Pete can see him shiver once more - Pete preens under his attention and strokes his cock lightly.

It's a big dick. Bigger than Patrick's, at least. "Can't wait to be inside you." Pete groans when Patrick flashes his pink hole for a moment. Patrick squeezes his legs shut and smiles, looking a little mischievous.

"Then do something. Else I won't let you." Patrick tells him, and Pete's glad to hear the nervousness beginning to fade. Pete grins and climbs into the bed, lowering his head and pressing a kiss to Patrick's thigh.

"You gonna be good for me? Gonna be a good boy?" Pete asks, biting into Patrick's pale skin. Patrick whimpers and nods, hands gripping the bed tightly. Pete wonders for a moment if he'll like what he's about to do - he hopes so, because Pete loves to do it.

He breathes hot across Patrick's hole before he leans in and licks into him. Patrick fucking squeals, hips rising off the bed and hands flying to Pete's hair. "Fuck!" Patrick whimpers, and Pete can't help but laugh.

"Yeah?" He asks, kissing his pale thigh again. He could spend all day between his legs, just kissing him and eating him out. One day, Pete thinks.

"Yeah." Patrick breathes back, hands relaxing in Pete's hair. "Please."

Pete takes that as an invitation to continue. He lowers his head again to get to work, and he licks into Patrick, getting deeper and deeper with his tongue. Patrick makes loud moans and gasps, tugging tight on Pete's hair. Pete hisses with it - he loves the pain and he can feel himself leaking. "Fuck yeah." Pete murmurs against his thigh.

He uses his hands and spreads Patrick open more, sliding thumbs into him to pull him apart. Patrick whines, and Pete loves the way he looks. Pete loves the way he tastes and so he dips his head down again and slides his tongue into him, getting as deep as he can. The way Patrick's spread open let's him get in there really good, and Patrick cries out his name.

"Don't cum." Pete warns, pulling away when he can hear Patrick begin to hiccup. "Be a good boy. I want to cum in you, and you can't cum until then." Patrick sobs, a few tears streaming down his face, and shit, Pete should not find that as hot as he does. It makes something shoot through him, hot arousal at how helpless Patrick looks.

He leans over and kisses Patrick before he climbs off the bed to search for lube. He finds a bottle in his dresser and crowd happily, turning back to the bed and admiring Patrick for a moment. His eyes are turned to Pete, half-lidded and hazy, pink dick leaking pre-cum steadily and hole on display. It's like he's presenting a beautiful present to Pete, and Pete can't wait to slide into him.

"Fuck." Pete whispers, opening the lube and slicking his fingers up. "Should have done this the first time I saw you." He positions himself and begins to push two fingers into Patrick, slowly and gently, just like Patrick asked for. "Should have fucked you right on that dirty floor. Bet you would have liked that, huh?" Patrick whimpers and nods, spreading his legs even further, letting Pete have complete access to him. "You spread your legs for every rockstar you meet?" Pete asks, testing the waters, trying to see what kind of talk Patrick's okay with.

Patrick tenses and moans. "Just you, only you." Pete grins again and when Patrick seems ready, he begins to work another finger into him, opening him up for his dick.

He searches for a moment, and when he feels that little bump under his fingers Patrick goes rigid, head falling back and hips arching up, the loudest moan yet falling from his lips. "Yeah, fuck. Anyone ever done this to you? Anyone ever been in your little hole?" He knows the answer and yet, Pete's getting off on the fact that he's Patrick's first.

"Never, just you, oh, fuck!" Patrick gasps, toes curling and thighs trembling. He whines when Pete growls and slides his fingers out, slicking himself up. "Please, Pete, please!"

Pete laughs. "Never been fucked, but still begging for cock. You ever gotten off to this? Imagined Pete Wentz fucking you nice and good all night long?"

Patrick cries out as Pete lines up and begins to slide in. "Yes, yes, yes!" Patrick moans, hands gripping Pete's biceps. "Wanted it, wanted it for so long."

"You're mine. This ass?" Pete begins, teaching and gripping an ass cheek tightly. "Mine." He growls, sliding home. "Property of Pete fucking Wentz." Pete's always been possessive, but fuck, he's never felt like this before.

When he's pushed in all the way he stops, and Patrick sobs. Pete blinks and calms himself, this is about Patrick and he needs to chill a bit. "Are you okay, baby? Need me to wait?" He asks, breathing in a softer tone, unlike his harshness just moments before. He likes this more, likes the way Patrick melts when he speaks all soft to him.

It's all Pete can do to stay still. Patrick's hot and tight around him, the tightest he's ever fucked, and Pete wants to fuck him fast and hard. His dick absolutely throbs inside Patrick, and he can't help the groan he gives.

Patrick's silent for a few moments, struggling to find words before he gives up and nods. Pete leans and kisses him, seeing the nervousness in his eyes again. "It's okay. It's me." Pete whispers, gazing into his eyes when he pulls away.

It's a minute or two before Patrick finally speaks. "Move. Move, please." Patrick whines, nails digging into Pete's arm. Pete's dick twitches inside Patrick, and he's so fucking glad to finally move. He starts slow, pulling back a little an thrusting shallowly, watching Patrick's eyes widen and a strangled whine come from him.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Pete gasps, trying hard to keep that slow rhythm. Patrick's a sweet little thing under him, moaning and squeezing his arm tightly.

"More!" Patrick eventually begs, dick jumping when Pete's hips stutter. He doesn't object - Pete thrusts harder this time, starts up a harsher rhythm.

He's not going to last, not with Patrick's legs wrapped around his waist and with little sobs coming from him, ass tight around his dick. "Gonna cum, baby." Pete groans, thrusting faster. Patrick moans and nods, grinding down against his dick.

"Do it, cum in me." Patrick says breathlessly, arching off the bed. "I want it so bad."

"Cum with me." Pete's hips stutter and he cums, groaning and dropping his head to kiss Patrick. He shakes through it, and despite the fact that everything seems to be spinning, he knows Patrick's cum to. He sees the way his body shakes and the beautiful moan he makes into Pete's mouth.

Pete pulls away from him panting, still buried in his ass. "Fuck." He whispers, and Patrick looks absolutely wrecked. "Wow."

He slides out gently, and Patrick nearly squeezes his legs closed but Pete keeps them open. He likes to watch this, watches his soft dick slide out of Patrick's hole and keeps it spread wide. "What?" Patrick asks, out of breath and confused.

Cum slides out of Patrick, slowly and if Pete spreads him a little bit more, he can see all the cum in him, filling him up nicely. It's so fucking hot that Pete wishes he could hard in an instant. Instead, his soft dick twitches lightly at the sight, and he slides fingers into Patrick.

"Messy boy. Got all this cum in you. Gonna let me clean it up?" Pete asks, watching Patrick stiffen up and whine. "Look, baby. It's like you let three other guys cum in you before I did."

Patrick strains to see and Pete grins. He leans over and focuses on his work, sliding his fingers in and out of Patrick, watching cum slide out of his hole steadily as he does it. Patrick squeals and whines but doesn't protest. "Pete, oh fuck, shit!"

Once Pete's satisfied, he slides his fingers out, loving how fucking messy Patrick is. He's got cum on his thighs and sliding from his hole and he's the picture of perfection, skin pink and panting. "That's it, baby."

"Fuck, that was so weird. Felt like I could cum again." Patrick murmurs after Pete kisses him again.

He turns Patrick over and spoons him close, loving how Patrick melts back into him. "How was it?"

"It was so good." Patrick whispers, finding his hand and holding it tight. "Thank you for making it good." Pete squeezes him tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

Pete kisses the back of his head and tangles their legs together. "Ready for round two?" He teases lightly, enjoying how Patrick giggles.

"Give me a couple minutes. I'll be ready then."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
